


Mr. Gobbles

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Prompt fill from Spot_On on the Hannibal/Face Forever group: Murdock's gone and named the turkey again. What does Hannibal make for their holiday dinner instead?
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Mr. Gobbles

Mr. Gobbles

“How can you kill Mr. Gobbles?” Murdock gasped as he hugged the turkey closer to him and stared in disbelief at Face.

“I’m a sniper; I kill things; it’s what I do.” Face glared back at Murdock. 

“You can’t!” 

“Watch me.” 

“Hannibal, you can’t let him!”

“Give me five minutes with him, Colonel, and it’ll be over before he knows what hit him.” 

“There is no way I’m letting you have Mr. Gobbles for five minutes!” Murdock took a step back from Face. 

“I wasn’t talking about the bird; I was talking about you.” Face growled as he took a step towards the pilot and the turkey he had tucked under his arm. 

“Face, go outside, I’ll take care of this.” 

“Please tell me you’re not going to let him get away with making that turkey a pet.” Face turned to glare at his lover. 

“Face, go outside, please” Hannibal placed his hands on Face shoulder and started to walk him towards the door. 

“Son of a bitch, you’re going to let him keep it, aren’t you! Do you have any idea what it took for me to get that bird?” 

“Tem…”

“Don’t Tem me! I want you to understand something, Colonel. They do not have turkeys in Vietnam, and the Army is not giving out live ones in the holiday care packages! Furthermore, if you think I’m going to eat that crap they are serving in the mess hall, you have another thing coming!” 

“And I told you, Lieutenant, I will take care of this, now go outside, and that is an order.”

“Okay,” Face nodded his head. “But don’t think I won’t remember this, and I also want you to think about how lonely it can be without me in your bed.” 

With that said, Face left the team's hut were he literally ran into BA who had come to investigate the yelling.   
“What’s going on?” 

“I hope you like chipped beef for Christmas!” 

“What; wait?” BA looked at Face, who in the process of storming off across the compound.

“Go talk to Hannibal, Murdock, and Mr. Gobbles!”

“Mr. Gobbles? Man, you been smoking weed with Delta Company?” BA shook his head as he made his way inside. 

***  
“I can’t believe he’s going to let the fool keep that turkey as a pet.”

“Told you,” Face looked up at BA as the Sargent walked into the motor pool. 

“Hannibal’s just as crazy as the fool.” BA shook his head as he walked over to the jeep Face was sitting in. 

“After today, I’m inclined to believe you.” Face sighed as he shifted in his seat getting more comfortable. 

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Me,” Face gave a short laugh. “I’m not doing a thing, the old man got himself into this, he can damn well get himself out.”

“We’re going to have to eat that nasty stuff in the mess hall.”

“Won’t be the first time,” Face shrugged as he closed his eyes. “And I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“Face,” BA waited until the younger man opened his eyes and looked at him. “Please save him from himself again.” 

Face stared at the bigger man for a moment then rose from his seat in the jeep. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“You name it.” BA smiled. 

“A dozen of your mother’s Christmas cookies.” 

“Done,” BA clapped the younger man on the shoulder. 

***  
Hannibal sat at his desk, wondering what on earth he was going to fix the team for Christmas dinner tomorrow. He had a few options; they could eat in the mess hall and then he could make it up to them later. He could try and get a chicken from the local village, or there was always the option of fish. And while Hannibal was sure that Murdock would be delighted by anything he served, Face and BA’s reaction would undoubtedly be less than accepting. BA would probably scowl at him until Mrs. Baracus sent him another Christmas package. Face, on the other hand, would avoid him until he begged for forgiveness, then if he was lucky the younger man might, and he emphasized might start to forgive him. Thinking about Mrs. Baracus suddenly gave Hannibal an idea.   
Mrs. Nguyen in the local village loved the team, especially Face. On more than one occasion, she had offered the team a seat at her table in her family home. If Hannibal spoke with her and paid for the meat and vegetables, he was sure she would happily fix them a home-cooked meal. Standing up Hannibal grabbed his jacket and started for the door when it opened and Face stepped in with a large package in his hands, which he shoved into the older man’s chest. 

“Don’t say I never gave you anything.” Face huffed as he spun on his heels and left without another word. 

Moving back to his desk, Hannibal opened the package and laughed as he noticed the ham inside. Laughter that quickly died when he saw the tag on the shank that stated the ham was the property of General Harlan Fulbright. 

“FACE!!” 

END


End file.
